


Micro Wars

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Microfic, Mixed-bag, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: What do you get when you cross insomnia with a rando thought? A hundred word challenge issued by your muses.Each chapter is a hundred words exactly, all different pairings some established others not as listed in the pairing tags.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Phasma/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Pre Armitage Hux/Phasma/Kylo Ren, Pre Armitage Hux/Rey/ Kylo Ren, Pre Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Darth Maul
Kudos: 16





	1. Jedistormpilot

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this in half an hour on no sleep? So it will probably have errors and odd plot if any XD

She was simply practicing. So caught in the flow of the force and her lightsaber form Ray didn’t even notice them, or she did and just wanted to finish what she was doing. It was nice however to watch her move without the threat of death hung over all their heads. 

Finn smiled brightly, hand warm in Poe’s. “I guess we really should bother her now?”

“Last time we did that, she distracted us so much someone had to come to get us,” Poe said with a roguish grin on his face, Finn turned a very fetching shade of red.


	2. DarkGingerPilot

Poe knew what the three of them were doing was wrong on so many levels and he had fought with himself on whether he should continue his little ‘side missions’ as he called it. Kylo and Armitage were probably the worse sorts to get into a romantic entanglement with and yet Poe found himself sharing a bed with them frequently enough that he should probably be worried about how much time they had on their hands.

“I can practically hear you thinking over there,” Armitage said with a slight gruffness that said he’d just woken up. 

“Did I wake you?” 


	3. Kyluxma

It was always a fascinating scene walking into Kylo Ren submitting to someone, but when it was one of his own lovers...Though Phasma did have quite the hand for making others submit to her will. Rarely they used their other personalities with each other, rather seeking the warm comfort of a lover laying next to them.

But Phasma was certainly doing a number over Kylo Ren and the man-child was allowing her to, Ren had let her bind his wrists behind his pale back. Ren was almost always covered from head to toe and for him to let go...


	4. Reylux

Hux would give the little snip some respect for being able to turn Kylo Ren from a man-child into a somewhat respectable emperor, but then he’d have to take points off for being such a force damned minx. He knew she and Ren were kriffing, and all she was doing was flirting shamelessly with him to throw him off, or to make Ren jealous.

Ren looked amused suddenly, “If Rey was only flirting to get you in trouble, you would have been in trouble before now.” Hux hated force users and their stupid powers! 

“Then what is her point, hm?” 


	5. Obianidala

Obi-Wan wanted to run his hands through his hair and possibly run away screaming as well. “Seriously how have we come to this?” He said glancing between the pair who were ‘negotiating’ with him. For a relationship of all things!

“We think you’re handsome?” Anakin said with a shrug and Padme rolled her eyes. 

“Because Obi-Wan, as good a friend as you’ve been it’s hard to not see your other admirable traits. Or how handsome you are,” Padme said with some amusement. 

They knew he would never break the Jedi code. “You know I can’t,” Obi-Wan couldn’t leave the order.


	6. Phux

Smooth lips pressed against his shoulder as he came to awareness. Phasma smiled like a shark and slipped into bed with him. Hux jolted as the cunning woman pressed shockingly cold feet into his calf. “I’d be more welcoming, but I’ve been running around nonstop after that idiot for hours.” 

Phasma laughed and pressed closer her skin warming against his. “Not surprising, he really was never cut out for leadership was he?” Phasma said as she stretched out against Hux, he wrapped his arms around her waist. “He did a fine job of leading his Knights at the very least.”


	7. Kyndulla

They were going to have a child! Oh, force they were going to have a child in this mess of war and it was going to possibly be force sensitive like him and hunted even more because of it. Not to mention that its parents were both wanted by the Empire…

Hera knew what she was doing though, and was bringing a life into the world. A symbol of their love really such a bad thing? Eventually, the war would end one way or another and they would be free to be a family out in the open and free.


	8. Phakylo

It had been a fluke, or at least as far as past Kylo could have known. Falling between sheets with the she-demon Phasma. But, as time moved on from that first tangle he began to long for more nights with pale skin sliding along his own…

And she never disappointed. Always seemed as hungry as him to have skin to skin contact with another living breathing person, desperate for their existence to actually mean something to someone. Phasma always seemed like she was in control except for those meetings, like she’d gone back to the wilderness she had once lived.


	9. ObiDala

Padme smiled at him, a bright beacon in the darkness of war. Smooth pale hands reached around his neck and held fast and he wrapped his own arms around her waist, they didn’t meet as often as either wished but when they did…

It felt right in the force, even as his heart denied that he was doing the right thing. They were both consenting adults well aware of how much time would separate them.

“Obi...Anakin’s been acting very odd as of late,” Padme said with a frown. What could his padawan be doing to make her worry so?


	10. Mau-Jinn

Qui-Gon knew that life force...As surely as he knew his own, why of all days was Maul here? Was this meant to be the end of what they had started, the end of quietly whispered words as they were wrapped in blankets, soft touches mean to bring comfort, and playful nips of teeth against tender flesh? 

His lover looked between him and his padawan, this was possibly the worse outcome, but he wouldn’t lose Maul to the man’s master. “Nulis, mes virt\'ne zinot kia isar sis,” Qui-Gon said emboldened by Maul’s presence. 

“Kam gal mes isar?” Maul asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, in the end, Jinn says in the Sith language (Or as close as the translator I used) said; "Love, we don't have to do this," and Maul asked then what do we do?
> 
> I actually got a little choked up thinking about these two being in an established relationship but forced to fight and if the Naboo fight scene had continued like it did in the movie... T_T Probably going to write a little more for this in Reflections XD


End file.
